Conventionally, as an active ingredient of a pest controlling composition, neonicotinoid compounds having an insecticidal activity and tolclofos-methyl having a disinfecting activity are known (see, The Pesticide Manual—14th edition, published by BCPC, ISBN 1901396142, e.g. page 209, page 1022, page 598, page 1043).